Mob Talker: a Fresh, New World
by mineperson
Summary: An unpopular man suddenly had a visit from a very special guest that came from his favorite game, Minecraft. But it's different. Find more by reading this fanfic! (Based on the Minecraft mod, Mob Talker.)
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N : Hey guys it's me, mineperson and i will give you my first fanfic**

**Don't hate me.. **

**This fanfic is about Mob Talker a mod for MC that basically turn**

**MC to a visual novel. **

**Enough for my rambling, let's start.**

It was a sunny saturday afternoon, full of chatters of my friends

In my class, where I just keep shut and not doing anything.

I don't get it, why am I never noticed? I guess

I am unpopular.. unlike the others..

I go home with my bike as usual.

As soon as i got home , I sat on an office chair and start playing

Minecraft on my PC. I recently added a new mod called the Mob Talker mod

Which i am interested on since the first i saw it on YouTube.

I decided to play survival and test out the mod that I've just downloaded.

Unfortunately when I'm playing, the lights went out.

I growled and protest in annoyance.

"It had to be blackout."

I said angrily.

After that i decided to play my phone instead.

Until a sound of footsteps and a girl appeared in front of me.

She is not so tall, around 160 cm. She looks like a 14 year old girl. She has auburn hair and a similar eye color.

She wears a green hoodie with a creeper face on top of it and she wears no bottoms, but her hoodie covers her panties very well.

"Hi!" She greeted happily.

I jumped and started to think, who is this girl? What is she doing here?

Then I asked "Who are you?"

"My name is Cupa, Cupa the Creeper."

She said cheerfully.

I jolted in surprise considering she is the creeper girl that I see on the mod.

"What is your name?" She asked, which make me a bit surprised

"Well.. My name is Ronald Gerrard, or you can simply call me Ron"

"It's nice to meet you Ron." She said with that cute smile of her.

"Um.. What are you doing here? I thought you should be in Minecraft."

"I don't know.. When i wake up i'm already lying downstairs.." She said with a bit of sadness on her face. After that, a low growl can be heard inside her stomach which make her blush a little.

"You hungry?" I asked to her. She nodded in response. "Come on"

I take her downstairs and check the drawers for food, while she watched TV,

I prepare some food for her and I to eat.

I prepared some sandwich with strawberry jams and a glass of milk on the table.

She inspected the food first, considering she is new to these kinda stuffs. She eat the sandwich and I can see the look of surprise on her face. I can understand that because she just ate a delicious 'real' food and not a 'tasteless' Minecraft food.

"You like it?" I asked curiously. "Yes, it's delicious" She replied.

"Did you make this?" She asked to me. "Of course." I replied.

She continued to eat the sandwich I served and drink some milk after that.

Then I noticed a memo on the refrigreator.

"Ron, Mom and I will be going on a business trip. We will provide you by some money.

And buy your own food or make one if you want to eat and always bring the house key with you everytime you get out of the house.

Love, Dad"

After that, I hear my phone ringing. It was a call from my friend.

"Come here, I need your help." The boy on the phone says.

"What for?" I asked again.

"Just come." Said the boy.

"Okay." I said.

"Cupa you want to go out and take a walk? I need to go see my friend." I asked her.

"Okay, why not?" She said with a cute smile.

"Wait here while I change my clothes."

After I was done, I tell her: "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2: a New Friend

**A/N : This is the 2nd chapter of my fanfic Mob Talker a fresh new world! This chapter focuses on OC and a new mob ;D Oh and this chapter will be a third person POV**

* * *

><p>Ron and Cupa started walking to his friend's house because he want to? (I guess?)<p>

While they we're walking, Ron asked a few questions to her like: How do you come to this world, Who sent you into this world, etc. She answers the questions without any annoyance on her face.

After a long walk, they finally reached their destination. "Here we are." Ron says to Cupa. "We're here?" "Yes". He rang the bell a few times until a boy with a white t-shirt and a short pants come to them.

"Hey, wassu-" before he could finish, the boy pulled him inside the house."I need you to help me" said the boy. "About what?" Ron says to the boy. The boy then pointed to a tall, slender girl with a turtle neck jacket and a beanie hat with a pair of glowing purple eyes. She is about the same age with Cupa.

"Andr?" Cupa said. "Andr is that you?" Cupa said again. "Cupa?" The girl jumped as Cupa suddenly hugged her tight. "What are you doing here?" Andr asked to Cupa. "I could ask you the same thing." Says Cupa.

"Whoa you know her? Who are you?" Asked the boy. "My name's Cupa. And you are?" Asked Cupa to the boy. "Oh-oh my name's Geraldy but just call me AG." Said the boy.

"It's nice to meet you AG." Cupa says with a small smile on her face.

There was a silence going on for a few seconds.

"So can i ask? What exactly are you guys? Why are you here on earth?" AG asked both girls. "Well we basically a mob from minecraft that's all." Cupa says to answer AG's question. "And we have no idea why we get thrown in here."

"Cupa you haven't introduced me to your boyfriend." Andr said teasingly while pointing at Ron. Ron just silent. "He's not my boyfriend!" She said with a blush on her face. "His name is Ron" Cupa added.

"I wanted to go home, i want to sleep." Ron said as an excuse to get out of the awkward situation before a thunder clapped and a storm just started. "Grr" Ron protested. "Hey it's okay you can go home tomorrow." AG said to Ron. "You could sleep in the guest room with Cupa." AG added.

"Wh-what?" Cupa stammered. "I couldn't sleep with a boy. That's just.. wrong" . "It's okay Andr also sleeps together with me." Said AG which make Andr looks a bit surprised. "What? Why couldn't i sleep on your parent's bed?" Andr said. "Mom never allow anyone to sleep or even sit down on her bed." AG said to Andr. Andr blushed slightly after hearing it. She doesn't have anymore choices except sleeping with him.

"Come on let's just sleep. I couldn't hold much longer." Said Ron. "Good night everyone."

Then everyone says their goodnights to Ron and Cupa.

After they got on to the guest room, Cupa seems to blush a lot, Ron asked her what happened but she just said that it's okay.

"Now how do we fit in this bed?" Asked Ron curiously. "Maybe i just sleep on the floor" said Ron with a smile to Cupa. "Don't do it. You could get sick." Cupa said.

"Ah, i don't know that you care about me." Ron said teasingly. "I-it's not like that!" Cupa stammered with a light blush on her face.

"Let's just cuddle in." Ron said. "What? I can't do that!" Cupa said loudly. "So you want to sleep on the floor?" Ron said to Cupa. "So-sorry.. Okay let's cuddle but no awkward things happening okay?" Cupa worried. "Okay, relax." Ron said before closing his eye and saying goodnight to Cupa.


	3. Chapter 3: Another Being

**A/N: Moar Chapters! Yeah, this is ch 3 of my fanfic, if you want more don't hesitate to leave a review! Anyway, mineperson out.**

* * *

><p>After a long slumber in AG's house, Ron finally opens his eyes to peek the situation around him. He sees Cupa is hugging him tight. She is on top of Ron and her hands are around his neck. He figured out that maybe this is the result of a storm last night.<p>

"Eh... Cupa please get off me." He said silently to her ears. But she didn't flinch. He knows that Cupa is on a deep sleep right now because yesterday is making her tired so much.

He carefully moves her from his front and began to slide away from the bed to make her more comfortable. She groans slightly and silently before adjusting and making herself comfortable on the bed. Ron get out of the room to search for AG if he already awake or not.

AG's parents are on a honeymoon, what a coincidence. He silently walks to AG's room to find out that Andr's still there but no sign of AG.

"Looking for me?" a familiar voice called behind Ron. "Whoa! I didn't see you coming." Ron said in a surprise. "Having a good sleep last night?" AG asked. "Yes, as a matter of fact." Ron said.

They make themselves comfortable on the living room waiting for the girls to wake up, it's 6.30 in the morning.

"So, how's last night?" Ron asked curiously. "What do you mean?" AG said. "You know, you sleep with a girl, I sleep with a girl, we both SLEEP with a girl. You having a good time with a girl beside you?" Ron said to AG which make him blushed. "What? It's not like that! Don't think 'dirty' about me!" AG yelled which make Andr wakes up.

"Hmm..? What happened?" She went downstairs with a sleepy face. "N-no nothing happened!" AG stammered. "Are you sure?" Andr asked again. "Yes, I just asked him about last night." Ron said to Andr. "Shut your mouth!" AG yelled to Ron and jumped on him then starts a small fist fight.

"What happened here?" Cupa said with a similar sleepy face like Andr. "I don't know." Andr said as they continued their fight. "You two! Stop it!" Cupa yelled which make the boys go silent. "That's better." Cupa said with a smile on her face.

Ron sees Cupa and inspected her from head to toe and he suddenly realized that she doesn't wear any pants or skirt.

"Cupa, aren't you embarrassed to walk without pants or skirt?" Ron asked curiously. "Eh- Why are you asking that?" Cupa said to Ron. "I'm just curious." Ron said.

"I-I-i-i-…" She stammered like crazy. "Alright, I guess we should buy you two a skirt or pants." AG said to both Cupa and Andr.

Both Girls nodded in reply.

"Okay then, where should we go?" Ron asked AG.

"The Mall"

_At the Mall_

"Alright, where's the clothing shop?" Ron said as he searched for the clothing shop. "Maybe it's on the second floor?" Andr said to Ron. "Nope. It's right there." AG pointed to a clothing shop not far from them.

When they're at the shop, they search for a pair of pants or skirt that fits them. "Hey Cupa are you finished yet?" Andr said to Cupa who was inside the fitting room. "Not Yet! Be patient!" Cupa said.

She is trying to search for a suitable skirt at her size. "This should fit." Cupa said to herself. Right when she almost get out of the fitting room, Andr quickly bust in and hit Cupa. Both girls fell down. "What happened? You both okay?" Ron said as the boys quickly get in to the fitting room and checked out the girls.

Ron and AG was surprised at the awkward scene that happened in front of them. "AHH!" Both girl yelled loudly, causing the whole shop to focused on the four friends.

"It's my turn now!" Andr said as she shoved the three out of the fitting room.

The whole shop got their eyes on to them.

They felt awkward.

After Andr is done, and they pay for the new clothes, they walk home. "Well that was awkward." AG said. Three of them nodded. Ron checked his phone's clock, it was 04.00 PM.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go home now, I need to relax a bit." Ron said to AG as he walked away. "I'm coming with you!" Cupa yelled. "Okay."

When they got home, Ron prepared for food while Cupa is setting down her clothes. "Hey," Cupa said to Ron. "Thanks for buying me some new clothes." Cupa added. "You're welcome." Ron said before he jolted in surprise as Cupa gives him a small kiss on the cheek.

He blushed and then continues with the food.

After the food was prepared, there was an awkward silence while they're eating their food.

"So, do you have any more friends in your world?" Ron breaks the silence. "Yes, she is a skeleton." Cupa answered. They continued their food until a sound of a drop could be heard upstairs. Confused, they both run upstairs to Ron's room and find nothing, but when they go into the Master Bedroom, a girl with a black hair done in a ponytail appeared out of nowhere.

She was wearing a short jacket that barely closed her big breasts, she wears a short pants and she is holding a bow. She also wears a stocking and she appears to be 15 – 16 years old.

"Kelly?"

"Cupa?"

"How did you get here?" Cupa asked the girl.

"I don't remember." She said. "Absent-minded as usual." Cupa sighed. "I'm not absent-minded!" She take a look around and saw Ron standing. "Who is he?" Kelly asked Cupa. "He is a new Friend." Cupa answered. Kelly has a look of suspicious in her eyes. "By the Way, where are we?" Kelly asked Cupa. "Earth."

Ron pulled his phone and message AG,

"There's a new mob on my home."

"What is it?"

"A skeleton."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and that's it! If you want more, leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4: an Unfortunate Moment

**A/N: For you that are wondering that my story is similar to others, I basically inspired by them. I wanted to create the story in my own imagination, my own universe. So don't hate me. Anyway, this is ch. 4 of the fanfic, hope you enjoy it! Mineperson out.**

* * *

><p>"What? A skeleton?" AG surprised. "Yeah, tell Andr to get here in case she wanted to meet this skeleton." Ron said to AG. "Okay."<p>

_It was at 06.00 PM the sun starts to set. AG and Andr arrived at their destination. _

"Where's Kelly?" Andr asked excitedly. "Whoa, easy there." Ron said to Andr. "She's upstairs with Cupa." Ron added. "What are they doing?" Andr asked curiously. "How am I supposed to know?" Ron said.

"Okay, geez, simmer down…" Andr smiled. Andr then walked upstairs to meet her fellow friends.

"What was that about?" AG asked. "What?" Ron asked back. "You like, putting this weird face of unhappiness." AG said. "What do you expect me to do? Smile all the time?" Ron said sarcastically. "Not like that, but you seems to be not happy of what happening here." AG said to Ron. "Yeah, because three freakin' girls from a game we called 'Minecraft' just appeared out of nowhere!" Ron yelled. "This doesn't make any sense at all." He added.

_(Meanwhile...)_

"Kelly? Cupa?" Andr searched upstairs. "Yeah? We're here!" Cupa yelled to Andr calling them. "There you are!" Andr said excitedly.

"Hey, Andr." Kelly greets Andr. "How'd you get here?" Andr asked. "Well, I just going and walking around, minding my own business until I tripped and fall, when I wake up, I've been here already." Kelly explained.

"Ok, that's weird." Andr said. "By the way… How'd you get here?" Kelly asked the same question as Andr before. "Well, it's the weirdest experience I've ever had." Andr said. "I basically teleported and spawned right inside of AG's house." Andr said quickly. "Just that? Nothing else?" Cupa said. "Who's AG?" Kelly asked.

"He's a friend." "He's Andr's boyfriend." Andr and Cupa said together. "He's not my boyfriend!" Andr yelled. "He is." Cupa said as a revenge for yesterday. "Shut up! I-it's not like that!" Andr stammered and blushed. "Why are you blushing then?" Kelly asked as she giggled. "i-i-i-i.." Andr stammered even more. She walks backward until she tripped and fell.

"Ow, ow, ow." Andr said painfully.

"Andr, you alright?" Kelly asked the downed Andr. "I-I'm fine.." Andr said. "What happened here?" AG and Ron run upstairs. "What the hell?" Ron said. "What happened?" AG asked. "She fell." Cupa said as she pointed her finger to Andr.

"She fell?" AG worried. "Are you hurt?" AG asked Andr as he leaned his head to hers. She blushed deeply. "I-i'm okay." She stammered slightly. The whole room got their attention to AG and Andr who basically at close perimeters.

"What?" AG yelled. "Nope, nothing." Kelly said while hiding a giggle. "You two look like a cute couple." Cupa said which make AG and Andr blushed.

"Wh-what do you mean?" They said at the same time. Ron, Cupa, and Kelly smiled. "I-i mean.." they both, again, said at the same time. They both blushed and the whole room burst into giggles.

"Stop it." AG said to the three in front of him. "Sorry, couldn't resist." Says Ron. Andr who just sitting down on the floor blushed very badly.

"What time is it?" Cupa suddenly asked which make the whole room go silent. "It's at 07.00 PM." "Which mean i need to go home to prepare for school." AG said.

"School?" Andr and Cupa said together. They remembered the school they both take in Minecraft where Herobrine is the teacher. "Yeah, school the place where.." AG was gonna continue but eventually cut off. "Yeah, i know. I've been in school." Andr said. "Oh, okay." AG said.

"What school?" Ron asked curiously to Andr. "The mob school. Where we, the mobs are teached different things to defeat the player." Andr explained. Does it sounds familiar? It is. Check on youtube, you might find something interesting.

"Anyhoo, i will go home now. Andr, you coming?" AG said as he waves his hands. "Y-yeah sure." She said. "Bye guys!" Cupa said cheerfully.

"It's time to prepare for tomorrow school." Ron sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and that's it! Hope you guys enjoy and leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5: An Awkward Scene

**Hello! This is Ch 5 of the fanfic and this chapter only focuses on school preparation and other nifty things i guess.**

* * *

><p>"You prepare for school early? Why?" Cupa asked. "My School starts at 07.00 AM, and i wake up at 06.00 AM, I have no time to prepare the school at morning." Ron said.<p>

"Oh.." Cupa replied simply. "You wanted to come with me to school? I can sign you up." Ron asked. "O-okay that would be great." Cupa replied. "Kelly? You wanna go too?" Ron aked her. "Nah.. I don't need school." Kelly said. "Okay, you said it." Ron said.

"I'll go upstairs and prepare." Ron said. "I'm coming!" Cupa said to the boy.

There was a silence.

"So.. guess i have to call AG to sign up Andr to the school." Ron breaks the silence. "Okay, I guess i will start tomorrow?" Cupa asked. "Yup." Ron replied simply as he called the headmaster to sign up Cupa, he then called AG to sign Andr up.

_Meanwhile at AG's house.._

"Andr.. you want to go sign up to the school? Cupa said she's also sign up." AG asked the endergirl who was sitting down on a couch. "O-okay." She replied. "Wait while I call the headmaster." The conversation going on shortly but the headmaster went confused as two girls just got signed up at the same day.

"Kay, i got you signed up and.. Well, prepare for school i guess?" AG said. "Sure why not?" Andr replied.

_Back at Ron's hideout_..

"Okay he got Andr signed up and now let's prepare for school." Ron said to Cupa. "Okay." She replied.

Right after she wake up, she slipped and pushed Ron and make them fell to the floor. They fell the awkward scene that was happening between them. And they look like a cute couple eventually.

It was silent and they freezed at a somewhat awkward position they're in. Cupa was on top of Ron while her legs are spread and touching Ron's body while Ron is lying down on the floor.

"Um.." Ron said to Cupa, she basically frozen in place now. "Can you get off me?" Ron asked. Cupa who was finally realized what happened then get off Ron and blush a dark red. "Sorry about that." She said while blushing and looking away to avoid an embarassing eye contact.

After they finished preparing they both played videogames to kill time. It is on 08.00 PM now.

"Oh heck no. You couldn't passed me!" Ron said as they played a racing game. "You cheated!" Cupa said. They were in the living room, Kelly was watching them from the couch behind them. Ron and Cupa sitting next to each other.

"Yeah, she's right you cheated." Kelly said to Ron. "How come?" He replied. "Dude focus on the race!" Cupa yelled.

The night was full of laughters and jokes, three of them are having a great time.

_While on AG's.._

They both sitting down next to each other. Somewhat feeling awkward. They both shared eye contact only to last shortly. The clock was showing 08.15 PM. They still feeling awkward about what happened in Ron's house. They couldn't get their minds off of it.

'Why am I feeling like this? This is so weird!' Andr thought on her mind. 'What is this weird and hazy feeling i get? I get sick of it!' AG thought on his mind.

Andr then stood up and started to reach the stairs. "Where are you going?" AG asked. "Upstairs." Was her simple reply. "Hey," Andr stopped. "Sorry for that uh.. awkward scene back on Ron's." She nodded and ran upstairs. He assumed she's a bit embarassed.

After that, she open a door to a room and she flopped down on the bed, thinking about this weird feeling. "This is weird!" She yelled to no one. "I've never felt like this on a boy before." She said to herself. AG who is eavesdropping heard everything she said and blushed.

'What does she felt about me?' He thought to himself. These feelings make them both feel awkward when near each other.

_The situation is completely different for AG than Ron's._

* * *

><p><strong>And there's that! I will be posting long chapters when i got the chance. For now, I'll stick for shorts.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Start the School

AG's house.. 08.45 PM

"Damnit! I shouldn't be embarassed.. Besides, AG is only a friend right? Why should I embarassed?" Andr said to convince herself but failed miserably. AG who was hearing all of them just stand outside the room while overhearing all of Andr's speeches.

"That was highly unexpected.." He said to himself as he bravely begin to knock on the door. "Andr? It's me AG." He said. "Oh! Um.. What do you want?" She asked as she opened the door slightly to reveal her face to AG. "I want to sleep" He said. "So? Just sleep then." Andr said to the boy. "Ehm.. This is my room." The boy said as he pointed the room.

Andr looked around and it was in fact, AG's room. She quickly realized and get out of the room. "S-sorry 'bout that." She said. "If you want to, you can sleep with me in my room." AG said teasingly with a smile on his face.

"I-i-in your d-dreams!" She stammered while blushing after hearing the statement. "I won't sleep with a boy that I've just met!" She continued. "Mm-hmm, Talk about last night." AG said to Andr then she remembered that they both are sleeping together.

"Shoot! D-don't remind me about that night." Andr said to AG as she began to walk to the guest room. "Okay then." AG replied. "G-good night AG." She said silently. "Goodnight Andr." He replied to her. That night was full of embarassment and blushes for both of them, they wondered what will tomorrow holds.

Cupa opened her eyes, revealing a dim sunlight just rising in front of Ron's house. She looked around to see that it was 06.00 AM. She began searching for Ron to remind him of the school they will had an hour later. She walked outside and eventually her eyes meet with a boy who was preparing for a breakfast in the kitchen, the boy was no other than Ron.

"Hey." She greeted the boy. The boy looked around and landed his eyes on Cupa's as their eyes met for the first time in the day. "Hi." Was the boy's simple reply. "What are you preparing?" She asked the boy. "Breakfast. You should get dressed and prepared." Ron said to Cupa. She nodded in reply and began to dress up in a suitable school attire.

"Breakfast's ready!" He said as Cupa tracked down to the bottom floor with Kelly behind her. "Yay! I'm hungry already!" Kelly said as she quickly grab a spoon and eat the said breakfast. The clock was showing 06.25 AM. "I should get prepared. I'll be quick." Ron said.

He then walked downstairs with a black hoodie and a grey cargo pants. He looked like Alex Mercer from the game Prototype, know that game? No? Alright then.

He walked downstairs and take a seat next to Cupa as he began eating his breakfast. "This is good." Cupa admired. The breakfast was only a pancake. Despite she never eats good food in Minecraft, he could understand. "Why, thank you." Ron said to her.

Kelly who was sitting in front of them smiled as they quickly got into a conversation. "Guys, the time." She said at the two,it was 06.45 AM. "Oh right!" Ron said as he and Cupa get up. "Thanks for reminding." Cupa said to Kelly.

"Take care of the house for me will ya?" Ron said to her aswell. "I will." She said as Ron and Cupa starts to walk to the school. The walk take about 3 minutes and when they got to the school, they meet AG and Andr who just got to the school aswell.

"Talk about coincidence." AG said to Ron. They've arrived at the school. The school starts 10 minutes left, so they still got a chance to talk and chat.

"Well, what's this? You both must be the new students." The class leader talked to them. "Um.. yes." Cupa said to him. "Okay, at the class i want you to introduce yourself." He said as he walked to the class. "Who is he?" Andr asked AG. "He's the class leader." AG answered. "Oh.." Andr said as they got into the class.

"Okay guys! I want you to meet 2 new students. Please respect them." The leader said as he called both mob girls and they began to introduce themselves. After they introduced themsleves, they were told to sit. Cupa sit behind AG while Andr is sitting besides AG. Ron was sitting across Cupa. Then they began the study as the bell rang.

"(sighs) Study again." Ron muttered which only audible to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for ch 6 and leave a review as always! ;)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: The School

07.00 AM School started.  
>Not much to say about this one, all students just study as usual. Andr sitting besides AG and Cupa across Ron.<p>

* * *

><p>08.30 They started to study Chemistry.<br>Cupa seems a bit scared as this is the first time she plays with chemicals. Andr share the same expression as Cupa.

* * *

><p>10.00 Break time.<br>"Yay! Break time!" Ron said as he runs to the class door and out into the cafeteria. "Why are you so happy?" Cupa asked Ron. "Oh, I don't know, I like break time alot." He replied.

* * *

><p>10.20 Study English. Probably the easiest subject in the school, in my opinion. Do you think so?<p>

* * *

><p>11.30 Starts Science class.<br>Cupa is annoyed by how much the boys keep fliring with her. The same situation also happened to Andr because they're more beautiful than the rest of the girls in the class.

* * *

><p>12.30 School ends.<p>

"Hah! At last!" AG said while walking out of the school. "Well, what do you think about school?" Ron asked Cupa. "It's not that bad." She replied. "Andr?" Ron asked the other girl. She replied a similar statement as Cupa.

"Hey Ron!" A girl called Ron as she approached the group. "Who's that?" Cupa asked AG. "I don't know, his friend maybe?" AG replied. They both had a little chat while Cupa was staring at them with some kind of jealousy in her eyes. The girl then say Bye to Ron and he proceed to go back to the group.

"Who was that?" Cupa asked Ron curiously. "Just a helpful friend." He replied. "But you seem close with her." Cupa said. "Why are you saying this? You jealous?" Ron asked her. "What? No! No!" She said but the stammers and her style of speaking could not lie.

"Ah.. if you're jealous just tell me." Ron said teasingly to the girl. "N-no!" She stammered and blushed even darker. Ron just smiled and watch the girl blushes. He seems to enjoy it, he thinks that she looks cute while blushing.

He sighed a relief sigh and continued walking while Cupa still blushed. The friends just watch their conversation. "Well.. I guess this is our stop." Ron said to the group. They already at front of Ron's house. "Bye guys!" He said to the rest.

He opened the door slowly as he stepped forward to his house. He saw Kelly sitting down on the couch while watching TV and playing with the remote.

"Hey Kelly." Cupa greeted the skeleton girl. "Cupa! How's school?" She asked Cupa. "It was okay. But boys keep flirting and it's really annoying." Cupa whispers so Ron would not hear. "Annoying what?" He seemed to overheard Cupa's whisper. "Nothing! Nothing!" She said to the boy. "Okay then." He said as he walked upstairs.

He sees the clock, it was 01.30 PM. He then have an idea to show the girl mobs the city and take a small tour. He quickly change his clothes and called AG.

"Hey, why don't we showed them the city? Make a small tour you know? To show the girls around." He asked through phone. AG take a small time to think and then he agreed with Ron. "See you then." He said as he closed his phone.

"Cupa, Kelly let's go take a walk. I want to show you guys around." They both nodded in reply. "Alright, AG will meet us at the City Park." He said as they go to the house entrance. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it guys, kinda short but next chapter will be about a tour of the city. Bear with me! ;)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Tour and a New Friend

They reached Ron's house gate and finally opened it and get out to the road. "Cupa, let's go." Ron said to Cupa as she's a bit spaced out. "Oh Um.. Yeah let's go." She said while shaking her head. "What happened?" The boy asked. "Nothing." She replied. "Okay,then"

They walked side by side; from left to right: Ron, Cupa, Kelly. Cupa is still spaced out, though. What's inside her mind? Let's find out.

She still thinking and wondering about the girl who approached Ron when they're walking home. 'Who is she?' She asked herself in mind. 'Why does she seems close with Ron?' She asked herself again. 'What is this weird feeling?' 'Is this what you call l-' she eventually thrown back into reality as Ron called her name.

"Cupa? What happened? You look a bit spaced out." He asked the girl. "Is there anything wrong?" He asked again, this time he walks closer to Cupa. "No.. nothing happened! Seriously!" She answered while noticing Ron's even closer. She blushed. "R-Ron?"

She then jumped out of surprise as Ron suddenly touched her cheek. "If there's anything wrong, you can tell me, Cupa." He said to the girl as she blushed a dark red. "Y-yes.." She slowly closed her eyes, she feels comfortable with Ron in front of her. She feels like she was being thrown into the Aether. Where it is peaceful and calm.

They suddenly thrown into reality as Kelly asked Ron where to meet the other two.

"Hey lovebirds! Where's the meeting place?" Kelly asked both of them. "Oh. AG said he's gonna meet us at the park." He said. "Well, let's go then!" Kelly said excitedly.

She still blush about what happened a few moments ago. Having Ron touches her cheeks make her happy already. She wondered when will that happened again.

After a long walk to the park, they finally reached the park and find out that AG and Andr are playing with small kittens.

"Look at this one! They're cute aren't they?" Andr said to the boy behind her as she play around with a kitten in front of her. "Definitely, I don't know why, but I prefer cats than dog in any way." He said as he also, plays with a small cat.

"Hey guys!" Ron called from behind them. "Hey!" AG greeted back. "I see you two are playing with cats." Kelly said to both AG and Andr. "Yep. I like cats." Andr said to the skeleton girl. "Um.. where's Cupa?" AG asked Ron. Ron searched around until he sees Cupa standing not very far from them.

"Cupa, what're you doing?" The boy asked the girl as he approached her. "No.. I'm scared of cats." He suddenly realised that she is a creeper from Minecraft. "Oh, I understand. But come on, everyone is waiting for you." Ron said to the girl. Andr decided to tease the girl and walk closer with a kitten in her hand.

She showed the kitten as she appeared behind Ron and says a small "Boo!" To the creeper girl. She was now drowned in fear. "Come on, they're not that scary." Andr tried to convince the girl. "They are for me." The girl still downed and curled.

"Cupa, come on let's go." Ron said to the downed girl. She reached his hand as her face blushed once more after being touched by Ron's hand. She stand up and find out that a cat was standing beside her. She suddenly jumped and hugged Ron tightly and let her face buried at his chest. Ron let out a small giggle.

"What's so funny?" She asked while still covered in fear. "No.. it's just funny to see a girl who is afraid of a cat." He said. The cat finally walked away and Cupa starts to loosen her grip. "That was close." She said to herself.

The boy finally starts to guide the girls through the city as they began to walk around. They start at the park.

Cupa asked Ron a thousand of questions and Ron answered all of them without being annoyed, same thing happened to AG. "So.. you can make a wish at these fountains?" Andr askes AG. "Yep that's what they said. I don't believe in those." AG answered. "How do you make a wish?" Andr asked again. "Throw a coin and wish something, that basically it." He answered. "That's it?" She asked. "Mm-hmm." He nodded.

Some people that was passing by was surprised at the 5 friends, they like seeing 5 kids going around without adults on their side.

"Why are they staring at us?" Cupa asked Ron. "I don't know. Maybe because we look like a cute couple?" Ron teased. "Wh-what?!" She yelled. "Kidding." Ron said with a smile.

At 03.00 PM, They stopped at a nearby restaurant to have a lunch. "Finally it's here." AG said to Ron who is bringing the foods to the table. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Easy!" He said while putting the food down.

They continued the walk at 03.15 PM and they started to walk to the mall.

"Remember this place?" Ron asked Andr and Cupa. They have a flashback of what happened the other day. "God, don't remind me." Andr blushed and looked down. "Hehe" AG giggled. Not everytime you could see 2 teenager boys and 3 teenager girl walking around the mall. A security stopped.

"Kid, is there anything I can help?" The security asked Ron. "Kid? I'm 14 years old and I think I could handle myself, thank you very much." He said then began to walk away. "What was that all about?" Cupa asked Ron. "I don't like being treated as a little kid." Ron replied. "So do I." AG said.

Then they began to walk to the downtown part of the city.

"(Cough) This place is dusty." Cupa said as she coughed a lot. "Yeah, no kidding." Andr said as she also coughed. The place is full of Car and smokes. "Well it's the place where everyone worked. What do you expect?" AG said to the girl. "At least it's not that hot." Kelly said.

At the tour Ron suddenly greeted by two male voices. It was his friends' voice. He then grabbed Cupa's arms and run as quickly as he could, and telling the others to come with him. "Why are we running?" Cupa asked the boy. "I don't want to be mistaken as a couple. You want to?" Ron said. "Oh.. well.. okay then." She replied.

They finally walked back to the Residential District when a small boy that looked like a 16-year old standing and looked lost.

"Sam?" Kelly said to the boy. The boy looked tall and slender. He wears a blue hoodie with a shirt under it and a blue jeans. He got a green hair.

"Kelly?" The boy said. "It is you!" Kelly said to the boy. Apparently the boy who resembles the zombie is Kelly's boyfriend back at Minecraft.

"What're you doing here?" Kelly asked. "Well, when i wake up i already at the park." He replied simply. "And.. who is these 2 boys?" He asked. "They are Andr's and Cupa's friend." Kelly replied. "Friend or boyfriend?" He asked teasingly. "What?!" Four of them yelled at the same time.

"Just Kidding." Sam said.

They now continued their trip to Ron's house.

"Well.. This is our stop."AG said to Ron. "Okay then bye!" He said to AG. "So.. Sam.. where do you gonna live?" Ron asked Sam. "With Kelly of course!" He replied. "So.. you're gonna live in my house then?" He said again. "I guess." Sam replied. "Well.. well.. talk about full house." Cupa said to Ron. "Ugh.. how many mobs will appeared again?" He muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! I added a new mob and this is by far, the longest chapter I've ever made. Leave a review!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Settling in

They reached Ron's house, Kelly and Sam are holding each other's hands while Ron and Cupa standing side by side. "Well, this is it, Home Sweet Home." Ron said to the group. "This place sure looks cozy." Sam said to the boy. "It is." Ron said.

Ron slowly opened the door and revealed the living room. The four people sat down on the couch and chat about numerous things. "Okay, what time is it?" He turned around to see the clock and revealed that it's at 05.00 PM. "Who wants a dinner?" Ron asked the three people who was sitting behind him. "Yeah, I guess." Cupa said. "I'm hungry." Sam said.

"Sam, what do you eat?" Ron asked the zombie boy. "Ordinary food, of course. What do you think I eat? Human flesh?" Sam said to the boy. "Yes." He replied simply. Sam went silent. "Hey, hey, just prepare the food already! I'm starving here!" Kelly said to the boy.

"Okay, jeez." He said while rolling his eyes.

5 Minutes later, the food has already been prepared. The mobs quickly grabbed the food and eat them because well, they're starving. Ron hum a small tune while eating, the tune appeared to be a song from a torquoise-haired girl. He started to eat and while eating, he gaze at Cupa a few times, only to quickly averted his gaze back to his food when Cupa sees him.

He continued to hum the tune that was looping in his head, only to be stopped by Cupa, "I never heard of that song, where did it come from?" She asked. "Oh, I just heard this song from the internet, and I suddenly like it." Ron replied. "Who sings it?" She asked again. "A fictional singer called Hatsu-" he was going to continue but suddenly cut off by a sound of doorbell.

"Wait." He said to Cupa. He opened the door and revealed a mailman. "Hello bro. Are you Ron?" The man asked. "Well yes." Ron replied. "This is for you." The man said to Ron. "Ah, a letter. Thanks." Ron said. "You're welcome." He said then walked away. "Who is that?" Cupa asked. "Just a mailman." He replied. "Oh."

"Ron, me and your mom will be out even longer because of a sudden project by our company. We also sent you money for you. Love,Dad." He read the letter and then groaned. "Ugh." He also get some money inside the envelope.

"What happened?" The creeper girl behind him asked. "Mom and Dad will go out even longer." He answered. "Eh, Cupa." He called the girl. "Hm?" She replied. "What about your parents? Don't they missed you back in Minecraft?" He asked curiously. "I don't have any parents. They were killed when I was a kid." She answered. "Oh! I'm sorry." Ron said. "It's okay." She replied with a faint smile.

The time was 06.30 They decided to play videogames again. This time a Fighting game.

Since there was no parents, he could do whatever he wants. "Aha, I got you know." Ron said to the girl who was playing beside him. "Ah! No!" She yelled. "Hehe." Ron smirked. "No, stop!" She yelled again. "Gotcha." He said. "No!" Cupa yelled, this time, louder.

"Round 2." Ron said to the girl. "Whatever, dude." She replied. "Ah! I'm gonna lose again. Cut me some slack!" She yelled to the boy. "Never." He replied with a chuckle. Suddenly, Kelly burst in and yelled. "Whoa! What happened?" Ron confused. "Don't you dare harrass my friend!" Kelly yelled to the boy. "I think there are a misunderstanding here." Cupa said to the skeleton girl.

"What the hell?" Sam comes to the room. "What are you doing then?" Kelly asked Cupa. "Playing videogames." She replied. "Oh.."

The silence ensues.

The four people are now inside Ron's room. The mobs inspected his room carefully. "Wow, you sure like videogames." Sam said to the boy. "Yes." Ron replied. He took another glance at the posters it was not just filled with gaming. It was filled with either gaming, musics, or Movies.

There was a poster of a man in a moustache with red tops and brown shoes, a blue hedgehog with a red shoes and a white strap on his shoes, a girl with torquoise pigtail hair and a headset She was wearing a mini dress and a boots, a poster of a 2000s Irish boyband, and a poster of a movie about videogame villain.

"Ah, so that's the girl you talked about earlier." Cupa said. "Where?" Ron asked. "There." Cupa pointed to the torquoise haired girl. "Oh, yes." He replied.

The time is at 08.00 PM. Ron said that he was gonna prepare for school. All of them get out of Ron's room except for Cupa. After he prepared, he walked back to his room but he slipped and landed in top of Cupa.

She jumped from surprise as Ron's lips accidentally kissed her cheek. She blushed like mad. "So-sorry." Ron apologized, he was completely oblivious about the kiss. "It-it's okay." She stammered, still blushed. He then goes to sleep and so does her.

'When will that happened again?' She thinks to herself as she was drowned to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! 9th chapter. I made 5 references in this chapter. Spot em' all! :D <strong>

**Leave a review as always.**


	10. Chapter 10: Another Awkwardness

**Hey Guys! This is ch10 of the fic and this chapter will be on Cupa's POV.**

* * *

><p>I wake up, the dim sunlight is rising in front of Ron's house. I was still a bit sleepy though, before I close my eyes to sleep again, a boy with a black hair and a white t-shirt was standing in front of me.<p>

"Hi," he said with a warm smile on his face. "R-ron?" I asked the boy curiously, he is Ron but there's something different about him. He is happier and cuter.

"Cupa." He said as he walk closer and closer to me. A sound of a creak could be heard as he get closer. He is now on top of the bed. I feel a weird feeling when I am close to him. He crawled on the bed and ended up on top of me.

"Cupa, how do you feel about me?" He asked me. "Eh?!" I gasped and suddenly his face come closer to mine. 'Is he gonna kiss me?' I thought to myself while his face come closer.

When my lips barely touches his, I suddenly jolted awake from a dream by Ron who was trying to wake me up. I see the clock it was 06.05 AM.

"What happened?" Ron asked me. I thought about the dream I had before. I blushed like mad. "Nothing.." I said. "I just had a weird dream." I said while hiding my blush. "What kind of dream?" He asked me again. "You don't wanna know." I said to him.

"Come on let's prepare for school." He said to me. "Okay." I replied. The clock was now at 06.15, the food has already been prepared. Kelly, Sam, Ron, and I are already at the dining table.

I was eating while still thinking about that lewd dream. What is this feelings I get? Why am I feeling like this because of him? Those questions crossed my mind while I was eating.

"Cupa." Ron called me. "Huh what?" I replied. "You look spaced out,what's wrong?" He asked me. "Nothing! I swear!" I said. "Okay then."

After I finished my food, the time is at 06.35 AM. "Let's go." Ron said to me. "What?" I asked him. "Let's go early. I think it would be better." He replied. "O-okay." I answered him.

The walk is just as usual. I was silent, he was silent. The silence ensues until we meet AG and Andr who was walking to the school like us.

"Heyho!" AG greeted us. "Hey." Ron and me replied at the same time with a faint voice. "Woah. What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing." Ron replied. "Yeah, nothing." I replied after Ron.

"Well then." AG said.

We arived at the school. The big clock on the tower shows 06.45 AM, 15 minutes before class starts.

We rested on the cafeteria before te class starts. AG and Andr are busy chatting about something while I and Ron still silent. I still feel awkward about the dream I had before, what he thinks about me? The question remained unanswered.

He contantly talk to me about things from many topics to bring up conversation, but I just replied with a simple word. That makes the silence even longer and longer.

The bell rang, it's time to start the class.

The class went out as usual. But this time Ron sit besides me,for a reason our seats were scrambled, now AG and Andr were siting separately. But me and Ron were siting besides each other.

10.00 AM The break time started, all of the students walk outside happily and cheerfully, me and Ron still avoided eye contact. I guess Ron is embarassed by the last night event.

Still, the boys flirt with me, it's really annoying, I hate it. But what can I do?

All things go on as usual I see. But now, I noticed a strange thing about the new teacher. Yes, there's a new teacher. He looks like the feared monster in Minecraft, is it Herobr-

"I want to introduce myself. My name is Herobrine, I will be your new teacher." The man said. He was tall and slender his skin is a brownish. His hair is dark brown and his eyes was all white.

The class suddenly burst into chatters. 'What happened with his eyes?' 'Herobrine? Is he from Minecraft?' Was all the questions that I can heard. The chatters stopped by Herobrine who was telling the students to be quiet. Some students don't know Herobrine, mostly girls, but gamers? Well they should know.

The teacher then told us to Introduce ourselves.

The introduction began.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! And the final one is <strong>**mysterious :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Things Right

**Ron's POV**

What the hell? Herobrine? How did he get here? Was he the cause of all of this? What does he want? Guess time would tell.

My name is Ron. I'm 14 years old and as you know, I've been through a lot of sh*t in my life. Starting at how am I so unpopular, the 4 people that just got here and now? My teacher is this guy? Herobrine? Really?

"Please introduce yourselves, I would like to hear all of your names." The new teacher said.

The introduction begin.

After a lot of names, his gaze finally on me. "And you are?" Herobrine asked me. "My name's Ron." I answered calmly. Not for Cupa however.

His gaze landed on Cupa and she began to introduced herself with a bit of a stammers on her voice. After she's done, the introduction continues.

"What happened?" I asked. "That was Herobrine.." She answered. "I always scared of him." She continues. "He kill my brother and my parents. He killed all of my families."

She put her hands on her face and start to cry. I can't stand it, I then wrapped my hands around Cupa and she blushed, a lot.

"R-ron?" She stammered. "It's okay, don't cry." I said softly to her. "Hmm.." She then began to calm down. Eyes are on us. Dangit! We could be mistreated as a couple. I started to push her off my arms slowly and gently.

I blushed and she blushed too. The eyes that were previously on us has turned their head. Some even take picture of us without us even knowing.

"Okay everyone, calm down." The teacher said. "Let's start shall we?"

Everyone in the class nodded, quickly averting their gaze on to Herobrine. Slowly forgetting the previous awkward moment I have.

**(End of Ron's POV.)**

The time is at 12.00, the whole students started scrambling out of the class, so did Ron and Cupa. They were silent, maybe because of the awkward moment they had previously.

"Dude whassup?" AG asked Ron, trying to lift his spirit. "Oh, you know me." He replied. "What?" AG asked again. "Always silent, never try to get into other people's business or some sort." He replied.

The whole 'walk to the home' was silent. Occasionally, AG or Andr always try to bring up conversation, but it always ended awkward. After a few tries, they finally gave up and continue with the rest of the walk. The sound of Cars passing by, truck horns, motorcycle engine roaring, bicycle bell, etc. Never lift their mood, they were just silent.

"Guess this is our stop then." AG said to the two. "Yes, I'll catch you guys later." Ron answered. They waved their hands and say goodbye as they walk away to Ron's home. And as always, it was silent.

Ron opened the door, and slowly walked inside his house. They both look flat. As if they just got into a fight. "Whoa, what happened? Why are you guys look like poker faces?" Sam asked both of them.

Ron walked to the stairs and turned to face Sam. "I don't wanna talk about it." He said with a flat face. "So do I." Cupa said emotionlessly. "What the-?" Kelly said as she walked to the living room from the kitchen. "What happened here? Why are you two like you just got into a fight?" Kelly asked them. They just silent and Ron continued to walk upstairs while Cupa was sitting down on the couch.

"Cupa?" Kelly asked her. "Hm?"

"What just happened between you and Ron? You two were just fine last night. And now, you two were putting this weird neutral face expression." Kelly said. "I said I don't wanna talk about it!" Cupa yelled. She stood up and quickly walked to the kitchen with a loud thud for every steps she took.

"Gee. What's with her." Sam said. "I don't know, but she sure needs a comforter." Kelly said as she walked to the kitchen slowly, hoping to not startle Cupa. She entered the kitchen and find a neutral faced Cupa standing there staring outside the window and to the moon.

She walked slowly and tried her best to lift Cupa's mood. "Cupa, if there's something happening, you could've just told me. "No, it's nothing. I just.. feel weird when around him." Cupa replied. "Him?" Kelly asked her. "Ron." She said.

"Oh, so this is because Ron, eh?" Kelly asked. "Yes, and i want to ask you.." Cupa paused for a second. "What does love feel like?" Cupa continued. "Well, it's a mixture between happiness and caring, but falling in love is.. way deeper I guess." Kelly answered.

"I want to.. confess my feelings, but what if he doesn't like me back? And when is the right time to say that?" She said to Kelly. "Hey Cupa. The right time is whem you have courage to do it, but right now, I don't think it wise. You know? Better late than never I guess." Kelly said to Cupa.

"I understand." Cupa said. "Thank you Kelly." She said as she walked outside. "You're welcome my dear friend."

She walked upstairs, now in front of Ron's room. Right now, she needs to settle things right first. She knocked on the wooden door. A creak could be heard and slowly, the door opened to reveal Ron.

"Cupa?" He asked and then he jumped as Cupa suddenly hugged him tight. They now landed on the bed. "I'm sorry about what happened on the school.. I just.." She said while slightly sobbing. "Hey why are you apologizing?" He asked. "I should've apologized to you. I'm sorry about the awkward moment we had in the school." He said apologizing.

"Apology accepted." She said while giggling.

"Apology accepted too then." Ron said with a smile as they slowly got into a peaceful nap. For now, They've settled things right.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for now! Sorry for not updating for almost a week.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Agreement

Ron was woken up by the bright sunshine that flowed through the curtains in his room, he take a look around until he find what he's looking for, a clock. It shows the time at 16.30, he take a look around again until he find someone lying on top of him. It was Cupa, he jolted out a bit as he saw Cupa was sleeping peacefully on his arms. Her eyes were closed and she seems to be in a fast sleep. He carefully moved Cupa to the side and gave a pillow for her.

She snuggled in it before she remained still, she was lightly snoring. Ron takes a look around the house until the doorbell rang. (_Beep. Beep.)_ He takes a peep from the small hole and he saw AG and Andr in a casual clothes. He opened the door, "Hey, mind if I come in?" AG asked. "Sure." Ron said.

_After a few chats and talks…_

"What?!" Ron exclaimed. "What do you mean by that? She needs to stay here?" He asked. "Yes…?" AG said slowly and nervously. Andr just silent and blushes. "I-I think I can't let her live here." Ron said. "Why not? She could sleep together with Cupa." AG said. "It's not like that. I don't think my Mom would let 4 strangers live here.." He said. "Urgh… Damnit." AG said.

"And, why do you want her to live here?" Ron asked again. "My Mom. She returned yesterday and said that she can't take care of two children at once." AG answered. "Well, so does my mom." Ron said. "Please, I know that this is hard for you, but I'm sorry. I can't help." Ron continued.

And that's when his bad luck performs…

Ron's mom rang the bell on the door and called out Ron. "My Mom!" He exclaimed. He opened the door and let his Mom in. "Well, the 'trip' was not that long." Ron said. "Your father said that he will take care of the businesses. He let me go home for now." Mom said before turning her gaze at AG and Andr. "Hi Miss." AG said to Mom. "H-hi M-miss." Andr said nervously. "Hi AG and who is this? Your girlfriend?" Mom said teasingly.

Both people started to blush and look at each other's eyes. "Absolutely not!" AG exclaimed. "He's not my Boyfriend." "She's not my girlfriend!" Both of them exclaimed and blushed even more. "What happened?" Cupa walked in and surprised to find Ron's mom. "Wha-?" Mom said. "Ehh…"

Then Kelly and Sammy walked in to the Living room too. They were surprised to find Ron's mom. "Who are these people? Why are they here at our house?" Mom asked Ron. "Mom, eh… I will explain." Ron said to his mom.

_After some explaining…_

"So.. Please mom.. Let them live here OK?" Ron asked his Mom. Mom nodded slowly. "Really? Thank you!" Ron exclaimed. "I'll do anything for my son." She said as she smiled. "Because I see a perfect girl for you." Mom said as she pointed to Cupa without her even noticing. "Mom!" Ron said. She smiled teasingly to her son.

Mom walked upstairs and all of the people downstairs look at Ron. "What?" He asked. "What do you say to her?" Cupa asked. If only she knows… "Nothing. I just asked her to let you guys live here. Except for AG of course." He answered. "Don't mention it." AG said. He take a look at Andr, who was having a sad expression on her face. "Andr, what's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing, I just don't get to live with him again." She answered. "Who?" He asked again. "AG." She answered, practically confessing. "What?!"

She realized what she just said and blushed like mad. "No! No! I-I take it all back. You got the wrong idea! I… aw.. shoot." She said which make AG blushed and everyone in the living room bursts into laughter. It was great having a time with friends..

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! and i have a bad news.. I will be putting this story at a complete hiatus until I finished the Project Miku trilogy, yeah that's right i'm doing a trilogy on that fanfic. Sorry.. :(<strong>


End file.
